The Last of the Lightning Keepers 2: New Enemies
by Aquacoral14
Summary: Azura Rain was held as a slave on Outcast Island for nine years. Last year, she escaped to Berk, discovering her hidden birthright and killing Alvin the Treacherous. But when disturbing new information comes to light and a new enemy arises, Azura is tested like never before. The question is, will she ever truly be free?
1. Chapter 1: Outcasts

This fic is a sequel to my previous HTTYD story, The Last of the Lightning Keepers. I highly advise that you read that one first, otherwise parts of this won't make any sense. Please read & review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HTTYD franchise, and I just wrote this for fun. Azura Rain and all other original characters are mine, and please do not use without my express permission. Also, this is an AU set some time during Defenders of Berk, so this version will differ considerably from what happened in the actual show.

* * *

Chapter 1

Outcasts

Dawnstrike and I had begun to settle into normal life on Berk. No Outcast attempts on my life, no Alvin to try and kill me and Dawnstrike: life was pretty good. Until I almost fried the village of course...

"Look out!" I shouted at Hiccup and the other riders. Lightning shot out of my hands and hit the side of the cliff where Astrid had been moments before. We had been flying outside of Berk on a patrol, just Hiccup, Astrid, and I. The Outcasts weren't really a problem anymore, but there were still the Berserkers and wild dragons to watch out for. "What are you doing?!" Hiccup called to me over the crackling sounds that my wild powers were generating. "I don't know!" I shouted back. "I can't control my powers!" Over the last few weeks, my sporadic attacks of uncontrollable lightning had become stronger and more frequent. I couldn't control my abilities, and when that happened, I was a danger to everyone around me. However, none had been as bad as this one. Dawnstrike dove as more lightning flew from me to strike unsettlingly close to Hiccup. "Hiccup, Astrid, go! I can't risk hitting you!" Hiccup shouted something back that was lost in the howling winds, as Toothless and Stormfly fled from the artificial storm that I was causing. "Go Dawnstrike!" I cried as I desperately tried to keep the volts away from the trees far below. It was just what we needed, an electrical forest fire near the village. We flew towards one of the small coves that was near the sea stacks where I couldn't destroy anything or hurt anyone. Halfway there, my attack stopped, and the lightning dissipated. My hands would still spark occasionally, though, and they were tender from the amount of electricity that had coursed through them. Several small burns were scattered on the tips of my fingers and palm.

When we reached the cove, I saw a small boat with a skull on the forepeak that looked suspiciously like an Outcast boat. Circling around, we landed on the cliff above, and I peered over the moss-covered edge. There I saw... my old master, Savage! Carefully I inched closer. "You need to... she has to... taken alive...Alvin wants," Most of the conversation was carried away by the wind, but the part about Alvin. He was still alive?! But I torched the guy good. Or so the other riders told me. I sort of blacked out after Dawnstrike and I shot out of the ocean where we had been left to drown. Those few minutes were a missing part of time, and it annoyed me to no end. But I had regained consciousness after landing near Aleah and Annabeth, so that was good. Thunder crackled in the distance, obscuring the last part of Savage's words. I gritted my teeth as my old master ordered the guards to return to their ships. Anger rose inside of me, a snarling beast that begged to blast the man who kept me as a slave for ten years. _Kill him,_ my brain whispered. _You can avenge your parents and your village and keep Hiccup safe._ I shoved those thoughts away, unwilling to accept what the monster inside my head was saying. Denying the truth of what it said. Over the past year, I had grown… close, to Hiccup. I wouldn't let myself admit it, but I had feelings for him. Like all men, the object of my affections was oblivious. And I would like to keep it that way. After all, he was happy with Astrid. Who was I to stand in the way of that. I shrank back from the cliff edge as Savage glanced up at where I was hiding, scanning the top of the cove for watching enemies. Just then, my hands chose that moment to spark into the wet moss I was kneeling on. "Ahhh!" I cried. Savage and the other Outcasts looked up, and started to search around, grasping their weapons nervously. I had seen enough; now I needed to leave without being caught. I had no doubt that the 'she' Alvin wanted alive was me, and I did NOT want to be a slave to Alvin again.

On Berk, I slid off Dawnstrike, who was panting hard from our frantic flight here. "Hiccup! Alvin... Savage... in a cove... by the sea stacks," I babbled. "Slow down, slow down. What's this about Alvin?" Hiccup asked. I pulled myself together. "Savage and a few other Outcasts were in a small cove by the sea stacks. I heard them talking about Alvin. I think he might still be alive." Hiccup's face blanched white, and he quickly mounted Toothless. We flew together to the cove. Unfortunately, we were too late. The Outcast ship was gone, but there was still a small piece of paper laying on the sand. It was a map of Berk with spots marked in red ink. I picked it up, fear leaving a foul, bitter taste in my mouth. As I stared at the paper, it became obvious. The places marked were the places I was most often. I swallowed hard, my mouth suddenly dry. "I think that Alvin is out to capture me again. See, this is where I live, and there's where Dawnstrike and I fly most often." Hiccup's face grew serious. "If he is out to capture you again... if he captures you, Alvin will have all of your power. And with it out of control like it is right now, he could use it to destroy Berk."


	2. Chapter 2: Berserkers and Boys

This chapter was originally two chapters, but they were both short, so I combined them. Enjoy, and please review!

Review Replies:

MMM (Guest):

 _Oh no Alvin is alive and he wants Azura back. Can hiccup and the gang protect her? Can she control her powers? Since she likes hiccup could that be an idea for another sequel after this story is complete such as he dumps Astrid for Azure but Astrid wants him back and tries to get rid of Azura_

 **Azura does have a bit of control over her abilities, and generally she isn't destroying things. But recently, the attacks started because her abilities are changing and growing stronger. I don't know about a sequel, but the idea is floating around my brain. And I probably will have some sort of Astrid/Azura conflict if her and Hiccup become a 'thing'.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Berserkers and Boys

After Stoick told the village of Alvin's impending invasion, the entire island began to prepare. They nailed barricades over the wooden paths down to the docks, collected stones for the catapults, and stocked the food storehouse. My job with Dawnstrike, was to help collect and sharpen weapons. "Hiccup, I can do more than this. I could... go scout, I could go collect food. We hate being stuck in here doing nothing," I said when he came over to check my work. Hiccup blinked when I referred to Dawnstrike and I as 'we'. Over the course of the year since I escaped, my dragon and I had been growing closer, until we were almost one person at times. "Azura, you know that you are the one that Alvin wants. We have to keep you safe or Alvin could have a very powerful weapon on his hands" He responded. "Is that all I am to you? A weapon?" I asked. "No... Azura... I-" He was cut off as I shot out of the armory on Dawnstrike and climbed into the sky. "Wait! You- Never mind."

As we soared through the sky, I whooped. We were free! Free of Alvin, free of rules, just free! As we soared over Berk, I had a thought. Whispering to Dawnstrike, we took off over the sea. Once we were over Outcast Island, Dawnstrike started to pull lightning from the clouds and direct it at the metal siege weapons. I helped her by shooting Outcasts and dropping them into the sea. We worked in tandem, our minds in sync. The Skrill's intentions were perfectly clear to me, and mine to her. Once most of the weapons had been destroyed, we swooped off back to Berk. Once we landed, Hiccup and the other riders came running over. "What were you thinking?! That was dangerous!" Hiccup shouted. "I'm not a child! I can handle myself! And I destroyed the Outcast war machines." "You did WHAT?!" "I helped you," I spat. "And now I'm being treated like a naughty child because of it. Well that's it. I'm done, Hiccup." Leaping onto Dawnstrike, I shot away into the sky. Looking back, I saw that Hiccup and Toothless were climbing after me. "Azura! Come back!" Hiccup called. "I didn't mean to scold you!" "No, Hiccup," I called back. We flew above the clouds to the top of one of the mountains and landed. Dismounting, I walked over to Hiccup. "Hiccup, you have to understand. I can't do this! The constant threat of being captured and Dawnstrike, or you, or the other riders killed! Savage is back, Alvin might be alive, and my powers are wildly out of control!" My voice rose several octaves on that last part. "Azura, you don't have to do it alone. We are here for you." Tears streamed down my cheeks. "What if I hurt you?" I whispered, a lump in my throat. Hiccup's eyes widened, and he awkwardly said, "I'll go back to Berk and tell the others that they don't need to search for you." He positively fled the scene, and I snorted in spite of myself. Men, no matter what their age, were completely oblivious. But Hiccup was smart. He knew exactly what the meaning behind my words had been.

After a few hours on the mountain, I wiped away my tears and flew back to Berk. Dawnstrike and I landed under the cover of encroaching darkness, creeping to my house through a darkened village, avoiding everyone. Dawnstrike followed me to my small house. I opened the door, and slid in. Turning around after I closed it, I saw someone sitting by a candle, their face hidden in shadow. "Hello?" I called uncertainly. "Hello Azura," came a slithering voice out of the shadows, as the person leaned forward bringing his face into the light. I opened my mouth to shout, but before I could get a sound out, something clubbed me over the head and I descended into the dark waters of unconsciousness.

xXx

When I woke up, I discovered that I was chained to the wall of a small stone room. My first thought was Outcasts! but my second thought was of pain. My head was still throbbing from the blow I had received back on Berk. Hearing footsteps, I tried even harder to struggle free. The heavy wooden door swung open and I blinked at the unexpected light. Once my vision cleared, I saw that my captor was someone known throughout the Archipelago for his apt title: Dagur the Deranged. "Hello Azura. Welcome to my island," Dagur said cheerfully, flipping his axe in one hand. "What do you want from me?" I asked, pouring all of my dislike and anger and disgust into those few words. "Oh, not much. Alvin has proved that he will do anything to capture you, and he has something that I want." "The skrill." "Oh yes. Once I have his skrill, I will kill him and keep you. You are a powerful weapon, Azura Rain. With you I can conquer the Archipelago. Plus, after I have Alvin's skrill, I will have two skrills. Though that miserable worm of yours has proved uncooperative," Dagur said callously. "You have Dawnstrike! Don't you dare hurt her, Dagur," I shouted thrashing in my chains. "Don't worry I won't... if you cooperate. If not I will have no use for you... or your skrill" He said over his shoulder as he walked away twirling his axe.

I slumped in my chains. It was my first imprisonment after escaping Alvin all over again. I was chained in a stone dungeon, with my life and the life of my dragon on the line because power-hungry bastards had decided that I would make a perfect weapon. The only difference was my location, my captor, and the fact that I had full control over my abilities. I called on the power coursing through my veins, concentrating it on my manacles. However, I neglected to notice the sopping-wet floor and the metal gloves that were over my hands. Pain shot through me, volts of electricity sending agony racing into my body. I screamed, losing control. The electricity stopped, leaving me panting. Horrible chuckling reverberated around the stone room. Dagur opened the door again, still laughing at the fifteen-year-old prisoner. "You see? That is what happens when you try to escape," He jeered. "You will make a truly _wonderful_ weapon for me, a weapon which I will use to rule the world!" "You're mad!" I shouted, using the last of my willpower. My captor chuckled horribly. _"We're all mad here."_ I didn't even have the strength to look at him, so he swaggered over and lifted my chin so that I was looking at him. "Keep agonizing over what will happen, freak." I deliberately called on my power, letting electricity flicker in my eyes. Dagur yelped like a girl, scrambling away from me and hurrying out the door. He called, "You can't escape! Your powers won't help!" A small grin spread over my face. I had escaped Alvin, and I could certainly escape a deranged teenager.

On Berk:

Hiccup walked over to Azura's house after breakfast. He hesitated in front of the door. This was not his forte. His forte was dragons and books and making things. Girls…. They were strange, uncharted territory. "Azura, are you home?" Hiccup finally called knocking on the door. When she didn't answer after several minutes, he cracked open the door, peering in. The entire house was dark and cold, without a single sign of life. "That's odd" He said, half to himself, half to Toothless. He walked in, and saw that there even the embers in the fireplace were cool. He made his way upstairs, a faint twinge of alarm making him go faster than was necessary. There was nothing upstairs except her bed which was empty and was still made. "Oh no," Hiccup stared at the empty room. "Azura's run away!"

* * *

UPDATE (11/12/15): Added a small easter egg during the scene where Dagur was talking to Azura. Drop me a line of you noticed it and know what it's from!

(You'll probably get it if you have seen Warehouse 13 or read/watched Alice in Wonderland. I got it from W13)


	3. Chapter 3: Run Away?

This one is extremely short, and mostly just filler. I promise, I'll update tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow, it'll be exactly one week to my birthday on Friday. :D

* * *

Chapter 3

Run Away?

"This way," Hiccup called as he swerved on Toothless. "She can't have gotten far." "Hiccup, if she left last night she could be anywhere by now. And she has Dawnstrike" Astrid called back over the sound of the winds. Hiccup looked back at the other riders. Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, where were the twins?! "Not again," Hiccup sighed, irritated. "The twins have gone off on their own. I'm going to go find them" He called to Astrid. "Got it!" The Night Fury and his rider peeled off from the group, soaring over Berk in a search for the missing troublemakers.

Hiccup spotted the twins off one of the coves lining the sea stacks. Coincidentally, it was the same one that Azura had seen Outcasts yesterday. Landing, he called, "Ruff, Tuff, you can't just go running off like that. We have discussed this!" His voice died out when he saw what the twins were looking at. It was a patch of sand with many boot marks and a large trench that could only be the mark of a ship beaching. There was also the footprints of a skrill. "Azura" Hiccup breathed. Kneeling down, he looked closer, and found a distinctive footprint that he recognized. It had the imprint of a skrill where the toe was. "Dagur!" He said aloud. "Ruff, Tuff, we have to get back to Berk and the other riders. Azura and Dawnstrike have been captured by the Berserkers." The twins and the one-legged boy ran to their dragons. Ruffnut and Tuffnut might not have had much regard for their own lives (As had been displayed by Tuffnut believing that a Changewing egg would prevent his skin from being melted off), but when it came to their friends, they would do anything. Fear and worry chased each other around in Hiccup's head. He knew what Dagur was capable of. To see the young Skrill rider subjected to that sort of cruelty made his stomach turn and he silently urged Toothless faster.

* * *

Oh, and I added a little 'Hiccup/Azura bonding' (Miles away from each other, so I guess it doesn't really count) for you, MMM.


	4. Chapter 4: Invasion Pt 1

What's this? Aqua _actually_ posted two chapters in one day? :)

Well, enjoy this! And please review!

* * *

Chapter 4

Invasion

"Dad, we have to go after Azura! She's been captured by Dagur. Who knows what he'll do to force her to use her abilities to destroy us," Hiccup pleaded with his father. "Son, I cannot let you go fly off to Berserker Island to rescue Azura. The threat of invasion is great, and I need you and the other riders to protect the village. She's a strong girl, and she'll survive." "But-" "NO BUTS. I have an entire village to protect from the Berserkers, and I cannot sacrifice them to save one person!" "Yes dad." Stoick put his helmet on, and made as if to leave, then turned and said "Hiccup, if you go after Azura there will be consequences. I understand that this is a personal decision for you, but you cannot allow your feelings to cloud your judgement." "What are you saying?" Stoick looked at his son. "Azura is a friend. And she's a pretty girl, so she might be more than a friend. You want to protect her. But as a chief, you sometimes have to make hard decisions. Ones that might sacrifice one person for hundreds to live." Stoick left, Hiccup staring after him. As soon as the wooden door closed, the boy dashed up the stairs and climbed out the window.

Hiccup flew past the sea stacks with Aleah and Annabeth. "How much further to Berserker Island?" Aleah called to Hiccup. "Not far. Just a few more miles!" He shouted back. Annabeth saw something small on the horizon, and got out her spyglass to check it out. The spyglasses were a useful invention that the one-legged dragon rider had created. At first, only Hiccup had one, but they quickly became standard equipment for patrols and such. Her face went white, and she shouted "Hiccup, you may want to see this!" He pulled out his spyglass. Through it he saw the entire Berserker armada, with the distinctive shape of Dagur on the lead ship. "We have to get back to Berk fast!" He called as he turned around and flew as fast as he could for the island.

Once they landed, Hiccup jumped off Toothless, and ran over to his dad. Aleah's zippleback, Duel and Combat, shifted uneasily. Duel's head lifted, sniffing the air. "What is it?" Aleah murmured to her dragon. Stoick turned to his son. "What is it?" "We were on a scouting mission, and the entire Berserker armada is headed straight for us lead by Dagur." Stoick snapped into action, bellowing orders. "Sven, Finish that barricade! Gobber, distribute weapons, and get people to safety! Hiccup, I need you to gather the other riders and slow them down." "On it dad." Hiccup jumped back on Toothless and soared off to the academy. Stoick stared after his son. The scrawny, awkward boy that he had known was now becoming a strong, capable, self-assured chief. Pride swelled in the current chief's chest. Hiccup would make an excellent leader.

On the Berserker ships: "Well, well" Dagur chuckled. "My plan is working perfectly. They cannot attack me because I have you and your miserable worm, but I can attack them! It's glorious, isn't it?" His prisoner glared up at him from her position bound to the mast. A piece of black cloth effectively gagged her, so all she could do was struggle against the ropes and mumble incomprehensible things at him. "Oh, you'll get to see the destruction of your new home, Azura. You will see everything before I kill you." I turned my head away, unable to stop a tear from rolling down my cheek. I had failed everyone; my friends, my dragon. Everyone. Dagur grabbed me as one of his minions untied me, and forced me to the bow, where we stood. Hiccup and the other riders stopped, the dragons hovering in the air, after Dagur spoke to them. "Go ahead, Hiccup. Attack me. But if you do that, you'll kill your pretty friend here." The deranged teen laughed evilly. Hiccup glared at his enemy. "Let her go, Dagur." "Oh, but I don't think so. She makes such an excellent weapon for me to use, and a hostage to boot! Besides, it's so fun to see you worry and fret like an old woman over your girlfriend." He pressed the sharp blade of his axe against my throat, silently daring the one-legged teen and his Night Fury to attack. Hiccup gave a quiet order, and all seven of the dragons turned, flying back to Berk. Even Snotlout obeyed that time. Dagur threw me back against the mast, and another soldier tied me up again. Dawnstrike was brought to the bow of the ship, and Dagur mounted her. Dawnstrike immediately began to buck, but Dagur shouted "If you don't behave beast, I'll kill your rider!" A sword was pressed against my throat, and I shrank away from it. Dawnstrike cried, a raw, guttural sound, and stopped bucking. "Good, good worm. Now, to Berk!" He forced Dawnstrike to leap in the air, and soared away, leading the armada straight to my home.

I watched helplessly as brutish soldiers loaded airtight barrels of a strange substance into the catapults, lighting a long fuse and launching the missiles at Berk. One of the fuses reached the barrel, and immediately, it exploded. The barrels were filled with zippleback gas, a highly, _highly_ explosive weapon. I turned my head, staring around the ship. The soldiers were packed in between barrels, big stacks of potent explosives. A sickening lump settled in my throat. The Berserker fleet had enough ammunition to just sit a ways from the island and kill everyone one by one.


	5. Chapter 5: Invasion Pt 2

And here is another chapter. Thanks to the generous reviewer 'ivanganev1992'! Your review meant a lot, and inspired me to update. This chapter is for you, and enjoy!

Also: as of 1:00am, it will be 2 DAYS TO MY BIRTHDAY! You're all probably sick of me blathering on about it, but you only turn 131 once, am I right?

* * *

Chapter 5

Invasion Pt 2

I sat tied to the mast of the lead Berserker ship, dozing lightly. The sky was getting darker quickly, as night covered the ships, cloaking them in darkness and shielding them from the Berkian warriors. The attack had been going on for an hour now, with most of the projectiles detonating in the air due to short fuses and a little bit of lightning-related interference from me. At least, until they put the metal gloves back on me. A sharp kick woke me, and I squinted in the light of a torch. "Get up girl. Dagur wants to see you." He untied me and took me to the small cabin in the center of the deck. Opening the oaken door, he threw me inside, and I fell on my bound hands. Dagur turned, his face partly hidden in shadow and the flickering shadow of his helmet casting a ghastly shadow upon the wall. "Hello Azura. Just the person I wanted to see." As I struggled upright, I couldn't help but ask. "Why are you doing this Dagur? Berk has never done anything to you." He came into the light of one of the candles that were scattered around the cabin, face twisted into a furious, fanatical rage. "Why am I doing this? Let me think... Oh I know. It was because of Hiccup and his Night Fury! They attacked ME! Dagur the Deranged! They denied me my skrill the first time I found one. No one denies Dagur the Deranged ANYTHING!" He hurled his axe over my head, and it sank deep into a drawing of a Night Fury, one among many that covered the wall near the door. I stared at the halves of the drawing that slowly drifted to the floor. The axe had sliced right through the Night Fury's head.

"Dagur! We have sighted the Outcast ships!" A guard called. Dagur turned to me, an evil grin spreading over his face. "Well, Azura. You will get to see me make a deal with Alvin that will give me his skrill, his armada, and then I will give Alvin... nothing. I will double cross him and take everything!" He motioned to a guard, who grabbed me and hauled me after the Berserker Chief. Alvin's ship had stopped beside us, and Alvin himself was standing on the deck. "Dagur! So good to see you" Alvin said jovially, a fearsome smile spreading across his face and revealing rows of cracked and blackened teeth. Then he saw me and his face turned thunderous. I couldn't help but shrink back from the man who had been my captor for 9 years. "Dagur. That slave is MINE! She is mine and there will be no deal until she is mine." "Worry not Alvin. The slave will be yours once you help me take over Berk and I get my skrill," Dagur replied. Together, Alvin and Dagur sat at a rough wooden table, hashing out the terms of their tenuous treaty. Dagur spoke first. "Here are the terms of our alliance. I get the skrill, and you help me take over Berk. You get the slave, and whichever of the Berkian prisoners that you wish. Except for Hiccup. That little runt is _mine_. Deal?" "Very well," Alvin drawled. "We will resume our assault at dawn." The guard tied me to the mast again for the remainder of the night, and the next morning we sailed closer to Berk.

xXx

Under the early morning fog, Alvin and Dagur stood on the forepeak of the lead ship. I stood with them, to insure that the riders did not try to attack them directly. The combined might of the armadas sailed slowly towards Berk. I had managed to slip the Berserker guard's dagger out of his belt last night, and was desperately working it back and forth under the ropes in the hopes of sawing through them and escaping. After a few minutes, the first rope broke. Quickly, I started on the next one. Once it finally snapped, I slowly got up, dagger in hand, and moved towards Dagur's cabin. Slipping inside, I looked around for my skrill pendant. With that I could boost my power and release Dawnstrike. It was one of the many things I had learned during my year of freedom, which was seeming so very long ago now. I searched around, and my eyes fell on a wooden box that had a dragon carved on the lid. Opening it, I found my pendant laying on a cushion of velvet. Taking it, I slipped it over my head, and immediately felt the amplified hum of power coursing through my veins. Slipping back out the door, I ran over to the entrance to the hold where Dawnstrike was. Looking over my shoulder, I put my hands over the lock, and it broke. Lifting the iron trapdoor, I helped Dawnstrike out, and mounted her. We shot off into the sky, making the boat rock. Dagur whipped around, drawing his axe. One of the guards ran over. "Sir, she escaped!" Dagur shouted in fury "I know that!" He swept his axe, knocking the unlucky Berserker overboard.

Climbing high into the clouds, Dawnstrike and I leveled off, and hovered over the ship. "Let's make a little mischief before we go, girl" I said to Dawnstrike. Together we dove, and hovered. I shot lightning at the ship, being careful to pay special attention to Dagur and Alvin. It was extremely satisfying (and amusing) to watch the mighty chiefs of the Outcast and Berserker tribes hopping about, avoiding lightning bolts. Alas, none of my shots hit their target. Once half the people on the ship had dove into the sea so as not to get hit, we turned and flew away to Berk.

Landing in the main square, I dismounted Dawnstrike. Hiccup ran over. "How did you escape?" "Well, I just... did, and slowed the armada down. But, Hiccup, Alvin and Dagur are working together to destroy Berk. I slowed them down, but it won't last for long." "Don't worry. We have defenses, and we have you. I'm sure that we can defeat them." As he lead me away, I wasn't so sure that we could defeat them. But now, we had a chance. A very small chance.


End file.
